1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rear light viewing devices and more particularly pertains to a new rear light viewing device for allowing a person to view their rear lights to determine if the rear lights are functioning properly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for aiding a person in viewing an area adjacent to a rear of a vehicle is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,116 describes a device that is attachable to a tow vehicle for viewing a tow coupling while attaching the tow view to an item to be towed. A similar device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,009 which includes a telescopic arm having a mirror attached thereto to aid a person in viewing a remote location. Another device for viewing remote locations is shown in U.S. Pat. Des. No. 425,001. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 309,833 shows a mirror mounted on a pole which is attached to base having suction cups thereon for selectively mounting the mirror to a surface.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person view their rear lights while sitting in a car. This will allow a person to check if the rear lights are operational without the help of a second person.